


The Italian Mistake

by schuylersestra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, jibcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schuylersestra/pseuds/schuylersestra
Summary: The boys wake up in Rome, and quickly find out that they're back at the parallel universe where they are actors portraying Sam and Dean in TV. Things get weird when they realise that they're actually in the middle of a convention.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	The Italian Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by episode 6x15and by the cockles panel at JIB6
> 
> (English is not my first language so i’m sorry for any mistakes)

“Dean!” Sam says nervously to his brother who is very much asleep and tangled between some fancy sheets. 

“Mm” Dean mumbles but doesn't move at all. 

“Dean, wake up!” Again, Sam tries to wake him up but has zero success.

Sam picks up a pillow and throws it right into Dean’s face. “I said wake the hell up! Something is going on.”

Dean throws the pillow back at Sam and scratches his eyes while sitting in the bed. “Dude, what the hell?” At the same time, he looks around and gets very confused.

“Yep. As you can see now, this is definitely not the bunker.” Dean reaches for his gun while Sam is stating the obvious. “Yeah, I already did that. Our stuff is not here”.

Dean gets out of bed and looks through the window, it is not a view he recognises.

“Where the hell are we?” He quickly closes the blinds, still in shock. “We’re not in Kansas anymore.”

“I checked the GPS in our phones while you were busy sleeping like a hibernating bear, apparently we are in Italy somehow.” He shows the phone screen to Dean.

“Rome?” He says while furrowing his brows. “Not complaining, I would love a “all you can eat pizza vacation”, but why?” He finds his shoes on the floor and starts putting them on.

“Well let’s find out.”

\----------------------------------------------------

They get out of the room and head to the closest elevator, the corridor has good quality carpets, fancy art on the walls and smells really nice, nothing like the motels that they’re used to. Sam observes everything trying to get a hint of what is going on while Dean is just dazzled with all this luxury.

“Dude, this is awesome. Are we rich now?” He says with a dorky smile on his face while touching every single piece of art that is in his reach until they get to the elevator, Sam just rolls his eyes and ignores him. “That’s why i slept so well. Did you notice the sheets? So comfy! AND THE MATTRESS? Best. Mattress. Ever.”

The boys arrive at the hotel lobby and notice a group of people with black eyes. Luckly they were far away because Dean quickly gets into fight mode and starts walking in they're direction. Sam holds his arm and points to another group of people dressed just like Cas.

“Are you kidding me? Is this another convention crap?” He rolls his eyes, still looking at the demon look-alikes.

“Apparently yes.” Sam answers. “That’s weird, I didn't know they still had those. And in Italy? I mean, we are not that famous.” 

“I can’t believe Chuck is still doing this crap.” He starts walking in the opposite direction. “And just cause he is God he can’t zap us to fucking Rome to go to a CONVENTION whenever he feels like it.”

Sam is still looking around for a familiar face hoping to find out what is really happening.

“I don’t know man, don’t you think maybe there’s a reason he brought us here?” He decides to check out online if he can find anything about the convention they’re in. “I’m gonna check if there’s anything about this convention on the internet, maybe there’s a clue somewhere or whatever”.

Dean rolls his eyes and huffs a little. He sees a bathroom sign and remembers he needs to pee.

“Ok Nancy Drew, you do that. I need to take a piss.” He starts walking towards the bathroom while Sam complains about how he could have peed when they were still in the hotel room.

As soon as he opens the door he is surprised by... Sam. 

Sam is standing in front of the mirror, fixing his hair. He’s using fancy clothes and is holding a beanie in one of his hands. Dean gets confused and looks behind him, at the corridor. Sam is still there with the same clothes as before and checking his phone. “What the hell?” he says quietly to himself.

“Dude, are you ok?” Fancy Sam asks, noticing Dean’s confusion. “Are you coming in or what?”

“What?” Dean gets out of his initial shock, and lets go of the door he was still holding. He stares at Fancy Sam.

“Jesus, you look like you’ve seen a ghost Jensen.” 

And then it hits him. Jensen! Is that parallel universe shit all over again. So this must be…

“Ja..red?” He's not sure this is the right name but he goes for it.

Jared frowns his eyebrows as he puts the beanie in his head and looks in the mirror again.

Yep, definitely not Sam.

“Are you still drunk from last night?” Jared laughs and looks at Dean again. “I think you’re late for you panel man. And what's up with the outfit? Are you seriously cosplaying?”

Jared apparently is finding the whole situation hilarious and Dean just gets more and more confused. He opens the door again.

“Ahn.. Yeah, I should… i should go to the..ahn..panel thing i guess” He says while leaving the bathroom.

“What you should do is quit drinking at conventions Jensen!” Jared laughs again.

Dean walks fast and pulls Sam’s arm until they find some kind of utility closet to talk.

“Sam we are in…”

“A parallel universe, yeah I already got that” He shows Dean his phone with an article about “Jibcon” on the screen. “Apparently that Jared Padalecki dude is very busy in this universe.”

Dean grabs the phone from Sam’s hand and looks quickly through the article.

“Shit.” He shoves the phone into Sam’s pocket. “Also i just met fake you in the bathroom. And he was wearing a beanie.” 

“What?” He says back, confused.

“Yeah man, a beanie! Can you believe that? Doesn't look good on you i’ll tell that.” Sam looks back at Dean with an annoyed face because Dean is totally missing the point.

“Forget the beanie Dean! How could you have seen Jared? Last time we just… took their places.” Sam picks up his phone again and starts calling Cas.

“I know, weird.” Dean waits to see if the phone call will work, but Sam nods when the call is not completed. “Maybe it is different now. Last time was a spell, right? What could it be now? Cas? Jack?”

Sam starts getting frustrated and puts the phone away. He looks around in the closet to see if he can find anything useful.

“Cas and Jack were trying to get us to the other parallel universe so I guess it makes sense. maybe they did something wrong.” He picks up a lot of useless stuff from the closet, but throws them right back. “Dammit there’s nothing we could use here.”

“Use for what? A spell?” Dean is still clueless about what Sam is thinking right now.

“No dude, we need disguises. If Jensen and Jared are here and everyone in this universe knows them, i don’t think we should be walking around like this” He points to himself but realizes he lost Dean right after the word “disguises”. 

Dean looks really excited, probably thinking about a cowboy outfit. 

“I think i got it!” He says, pulling Sam with him, out of the utility closet. 

A few minutes later, they walk out of one of the cosplay shops at the convention. Both wearing fake beards. Dressed as Bobby.

Sam does not look amused at all.

“Dean, I thought you hated these things.” He adjusts the beard in a failed effort to make it less dumb.

“Shut up, Sammy.” Dean tries to hide that he’s really enjoying the situation, but obviously he’s not being that good at it. “So now what?”

“I think we should see if we find someone from our universe, maybe Cas or Jack.” He answers. “Otherwise i have no freaking clue how we’re gonna go back.”

\----------------------------------------------------

The boys check out most of the hotel, but they can’t find anyone they know, but they do find some people wearing t-shirts with their faces on it, which totally creeps them out. At one point they see Chuck in a corridor, but quickly realize he’s actually fake Chuck when a staff member approaches the man calling him Rob and saying he needs to be somewhere for a closing ceremony.

Until they hear Cas' voice coming from an auditory. Is a little more high pitched than the voice they’re used to but at this point anything is worth checking out. The place has security guards, so Sam and Dean have to crash the thing without being seen. They hide behind a giant poster of their faces.

It doesn't take much time for them to realize that the person onstage it's not who they’re looking for.

“Dammit, it's fake Cas, and also fake me apparently. What's up with the haircut?” Dean is kinda scared of what's to come from this.

“I think you’re drunk.” Sam says and receives a bad look from Dean. “Not you you, fake you. He seems pretty hamered for me. Does he make money from this?”

They watch it for a few more minutes, not really understanding what is going on because one: Jensen is clearly drunk and two: He and Misha, the actor who plays Castiel, seen to be pretty close, like, **very** close. They won't stop touching each other and kind of flirting.

“Dude, I think fake you and fake Cas are a **thing**. Like... _boyfriends._ ” Sam seems to find this pretty amusing, while Dean who was totally in shock just looks at him annoyed for a few seconds and then turns his head to the stage direction again.

********

“Shut up, Sammy.” He locks his jaw.

****

And suddenly Jensen is taking his pants off and showing his underwear to Misha. Dean’s eyes are widened with shock and Sam lets a quiet giggle out. The crowd goes wild.

****

“Jesus fucking christ he’s showing his crotch to fake cas, _in front of hundreds of people!_ ” That's the only thing Dean managed to get out of his mouth.

****

“So your problem with this is that they're doing it in front of a crowd?” Sam raises his eyebrow .

****

“You know what i mean! Let’s go, we need to get out of here, **now.** ” 

****

They get out of the auditorium, Dean is trying to get back to the mission of getting back home to distract his mind of what just happened, although for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about it and picturing those two actors, who looked exactly like him and Cas, in a relationship. 

****

Meanwhile Sam picks up his phone again and starts typing.

****

“I’m totally googling you two. It's impossible you’re not a couple.” He says between laughfs.

****

“Stop. And it's not _us_ , it's fake me and fake him.” Dean does not look at his brother or the phone in his hand. 

****

“I guess it makes sense. I married fake Ruby and you’re banging fake Cas. I can totally see where it came from.” Dean rolls his eyes. “I knew all those long stares had to mean something”

****

Dean looks like he’s offended by that commentary.

****

“Samuel, shut the hell up.” 

****

\----------------------------------------------------

****

After almost an hour of searching the hotel and researching spells online, the boys decide to separate and cover more ground. Dean gets on the elevator, he decides to hear his gut and goes back to the floor where their room whas. 

****

He enters the room and sits on the foot of the bed where he slept while he takes off the fake beard and Bobby’s hat. He's tired and doesn't know what to do anymore, he just wants to go back to his damn universe with his normal best friend Cas and forget everything he saw today. Dean doesn't know why he can’t just get those images out of his head.

****

And then Dean does the thing that comes naturally to him, he prays.

****

“Hey Cas, are you listening? God, I hope you can hear me.” He closes his eyes and tries to focus on the prayer instead of all the images still going through his head, trying not to see or think differently about Cas. “We are in a pretty weird situation here man, you wouldn't believe me if i told you everything we saw.” Dean smiles a bit in this part, but then thinks that if Cas were there with him today, he wouldn't understand what was going on or would be horrified. Dean doesn't know why but this thought makes him kind of sad. “I guess it made me miss your featherly ass, the real you. Anyway, if you can hear this please get us back home, okay?”

****

Dean waits for a few minutes, hoping that Cas would hear, show up and get them back, but the room remained silent.

****

He goes back to the hallway, looking for Sam in case he had already found a way out, but instead he hears a familiar voice calling for him, so he turns around.

****

“Cas?” 

****

He knows it's not Castiel since the moment he saw Misha’s face, but he just had to ask.

****

“Uh, you really wanna role play **now**? Jesus, Jackles. You even dressed up for me didn't you.” Misha has a weird smile on his face, Dean thinks it's kinda sexy but shakes this feeling right away. 

****

“W..what?” Dean is still a bit in shock after Misha’s statement, now he’s sure that Jensen and Misha are definitely a thing, and he doesn't know why but it just feels right that they are together. 

****

“You're still drunk, babe” Misha puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder and Dean just stares at the hand, right where Cas usually touches him. “Go to our room, i’ll meet you there as soon as i can. And no more apple juice for you.”

****

Misha gives Dean a quick kiss on the lips and walks away, with that same smile on his face. 

****

The feeling Dean had during the kiss is making him completely freak out because it was not bad. It was actually a good feeling, except something was off.  
He could just feel it wasn't Cas, not real Cas anyway, so they didn't have a connection, but then it made him imagine how would feel _if it was Cas_ , made him _want_ to try it.

****

Dean feels a hand touching his shoulder again, by the time he turns around to check it the hotel arounds him starts to spin, and when it stops he’s back at the bunker with Sam by his side and Cas, still holding on to his shoulder.

****

“Hello, Dean.” Cas has a soft smile on his face, but also a concerned look. “I heard you prayer, made it easier to find you guys, good thinking. Are you both ok?” Dean sights, he’s a little embarrassed that Sam now knows about the prayer, but he smiles anyway.

****

“Yeah man, were fine. Just so fucking glad to be home.” He looks at Sam, to make sure he’s fine too.

****

“Tell me about it!” Sam smiles at then, relieved to be back in his own universe.

****

“Thank you, Cas” Dean hugs Cas for a few seconds, trying to absorb the feeling of holding his _real_ angel. Cas looks surprised with the sudden show of affection, while Sam just giggles and leaves the room.

After the hug the two are alone in the room and Dean can’t stop staring at Cas. After this whole thing with Misha today, he had finally realized that the thing he always felt when Cas was around him was not just brotherly love, it was… **attraction**. 


End file.
